Si vite oubliée
by Plikt
Summary: On connait tous Heero et Duo. Ils forment un couple presque éternel, mais font souvent face à de nombreuses difficultés avant de pouvoir, enfin, s'aimer. Certaines d'entre elles sont trop vite mises de côté...


_Bonjours._

_J'arrive aujourd'hui avec une oneshot dont l'idée m'était venue depuis un long moment. Cette fiction est un peu particulière puisqu'elle concerne principalement Réléna._

_Je sais que je suis la première à lui taper dessus habituellement, mais là, je ne sais pas, je me suis tout simplement mise à sa place un court instant et ça a donné ça._

_Bien sûr, je continuerais très certainement à la taper dans d'autres fictions ^_^_

_Puisque cette fic est différente de ce que je fais habituellement, les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, me seraient très utiles._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

* * *

Je me suis longuement demandé, quel couple était celui que les gens aimaient le plus.

Bien sûr, il y a le presque éternel, Quatre et Trowa, Trowa et Quatre… Ces deux là, je crois que tout est toujours allé très bien pour eux. Ou alors, je ne suis pas au courant de tout en ce qui les concerne.

Pour Wufei, je n'ai jamais trop su, Hilde ou Sally, c'était comme s'il n'arrivait à se décider. Elles n'ont pas vraiment eu envie de l'attendre, je les comprends un peu.

Et puis, les deux derniers couples, les plus problématiques à mon sens. _Lui_ et toi, toi et moi…

Lequel est-ce que les gens préfèreraient à ton avis ?

En fait, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas la réponse.

L'ennui, c'est que nous savons tous les deux quel couple tu préfères. Ça a toujours été ainsi et nous avons fait erreur en restant ensemble.

Dis-moi Heero, qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas à l'époque où tu m'as aimé, et que tu as découvert en _Le_ voyant à nouveau ?

On était bien.

Peut-être pas dans une de ces relations emplie de passion comme dans les livres, mais on était bien.

En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru.

Je me rends compte, de plus en plus, que je me suis trompée.

Je me souviens encore, le jour de notre mariage, _Il_ n'était pas là.

Bien sûr, tu n'en as pas été ennuyé.

_Il_ a tout simplement annoncé qu'_Il_ avait trop de travail, qu'_Il_ s'excusait de ne pouvoir être présent. _Il_ te souhaitait d'être heureux.

Ça t'a suffit.

Je crois que tu as été le seul à ne pas comprendre. Personne ne t'a rien dit pour ne pas gâcher cette belle journée. _Il_ se mourrait tout simplement d'amour pour toi, et ce, depuis le premier regard que vous aviez échangé.

A moins que ce ne soit venu plus tard…

Dans tous les cas, _Il_ lui était tout simplement impossible de supporter le fait de te voir te marier avec moi. Ou avec une autre soi dit en passant.

Oh, la fête était tout de même réussie, personne n'a fait de scandale, tous ont été chaleureux. Enfin, Trowa a essayé en tout cas.

Puis, il y a eu notre vie à deux.

Nous vivions déjà ensemble, mais depuis bien peu de temps. Avec la guerre, cette manie que tu avais de toujours me protéger, tous ont cru que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

On nous a sans doute poussé à nous marier trop vite.

Mais tu comprends, c'était tellement beau.

Le résistant qui avait protégé la jeune princesse Peacecraft pendant tout ce temps finissait par enfin pouvoir l'épouser. Puisque tu me protégeais, tu ne pouvais qu'être amoureux de moi.

C'est sur ce genre de préjugés que notre union s'est basée.

Tu étais mon premier amour, celui qui devait durer toujours.

Tu étais l'aventure, celui qui devait me sortir de la vie ennuyeuse à laquelle j'étais promise.

Et tu l'as fait.

Tu es resté à mes côtés, tu m'as protégé. Il n'y a jamais eu de mots tendres de ta part, à l'époque, je n'en voulais pas. Il y avait le conflit, et notre alliance contre tous.

Une sorte de Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes pas vrai ?

A tout faire pour tenter de ramener la paix entre terre et colonies… Oui, tout cela était digne d'un conte de fée, pour l'adolescente que j'étais.

Pour toi, j'étais celle qu'il fallait protéger.

Au début, me tuer ne t'aurais pas ennuyé plus que ça. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Enfin, bien que j'ai du mal à le reconnaitre, je dois me montrer reconnaissante envers _Lui_, car tu m'aurais sans doute tuée sans sa présence.

J'étais un symbole n'est-ce pas ?

Une alliée de poids dans ce conflit.

Vous n'aviez personne, je suis devenue quelqu'un.

Alors, tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour ta mission.

Tu es resté à mes côtés.

Et comme à la fin de la guerre tu n'avais nulle part où aller, tu es resté. Je t'aimais, pourquoi serais-tu parti ?

Oui, tu ne comprenais pas à l'époque, qu'il fallait aimer et être aimé pour être heureux.

Tu as pensé que nous pourrions l'être, que nous l'étions. Quelle belle erreur nous avons fait.

Pourtant, ces cinq années ensemble ont été merveilleuses.

Me réveiller auprès de toi, attendre ton retour, ton enfant, tes enfants…

Je ne sais pas comment décrire toutes ces tranches de vie…

Je pense que tu étais vraiment heureux aussi.

Tu avais tout ce qu'il fallait n'est-ce pas ?

Un foyer dans lequel rentrer, des gens à aimer et à protéger. Une famille qui t'attendait.

Et, même si j'avais déjà compris que tu ne ressentais aucun amour à mon égard, ça m'allait.

Tu ne criais jamais, tu restais toujours si attentionné, je ne t'en aurais même pas cru capable.

Tu étais aux petits soins pour les enfants, tu me comblais comme si tu m'aimais.

Ces apparences étaient suffisantes Heero, et ce, pour nous deux. Pour les enfants aussi, je crois…

Et les autres, ils se laissaient avoir en beauté.

Même tes amis, eux qui devaient te connaitre bien mieux que moi **(ta femme !!)** ils n'y voyaient que du feu.

Wufei ne posait pas de question de toute manière.

Quatre… Même son empathie semblait sans effet, il ne m'a pas semblé le voir penser autre chose de nous qu'un couple heureux.

Quand à son amant à la mèche, je ne sais pas, il ne m'a jamais regardé dans les yeux…

Peut-être, finalement, qu'ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais qu'ils faisaient tout pour ne pas le montrer.

En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué que rien n'allait entre nous.

Tu sais, notre vie était des plus banales, et j'étais persuadée que c'était ainsi que tout pouvait marcher.

Après cette vie de guerre, de perte et de sang, il était plus que temps d'avoir enfin des jours ordinaires, qui se suivent et se ressemblent presque tous.

Peut-être que c'était ma plus grande erreur.

Tu n'as jamais été fait pour avoir ce genre de vie. Il te faut plus que ce que je t'offrais.

Alors, tu es tout simplement allé chercher ailleurs.

Au début je n'ai rien vu.

Tu devais tous les revoir pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je crois que c'est Quatre qui avait organisé ça.

Tous réunis, cinq ans après.

Je me souviens presque avec un sourire comme tu étais nerveux à l'idée de les revoir.

A l'idée de _Le_ revoir.

Tu voyais régulièrement les trois autres, mais _Lui_, tu n'en avais que de lointaines nouvelles.

Et je me sens tellement idiote en me souvenant de ce que je t'avais conseillé…

« Laisse les choses se faire naturellement. »

Tu as sans doute laissé un peu trop aller les événements.

La première chose notable à ton retour, c'était ta bonne humeur.

Tu n'étais jamais en colère, mais tu ne montrais que rarement ta joie.

Les enfants eux-mêmes se demandaient ce qui te rendait si heureux.

Là, je n'avais encore rien vu.

Des semaines, des mois durant, j'ai juste profité de cette bonne ambiance à la maison. On était toujours aussi bien ensemble après tout.

Toutes mes amies ne cessaient de me répéter à quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir. Ces histoires, je les croyais tellement.

Puis, il y a eu tes absences.

Je pense que je ne me doutais de rien au début parce que tu travaillais déjà beaucoup. Il y avait déjà une grande distance entre nous, même avant que tu ne _Le _revois.

On savait déjà qu'on ne s'aimait pas.

Que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Mais là, c'était de plus en plus, de pire en pire.

Bien sûr, pour nos enfants, tu étais toujours disponible. Leurs spectacles, les réunions avec les professeurs, les aider dans leurs devoirs. Là, on te trouvait, toujours prêt pour ces missions.

Mais en ce qui me concernait… Quand je me couchais, le lit était vide et froid, de même quand je me levais. Je me demandais souvent si tu avais au moins dormi avec moi.

Le matin, tu passais rapidement dans la cuisine, te contentant d'un café quand je t'avais préparé un vrai petit déjeuné.

Un baiser rapide, sur la joue, et déjà tu disparaissais.

Avais-tu seulement remarqué que c'était du vin que je buvais à ce moment là ?

Tu ne parlais déjà pas beaucoup, mais à ce moment, tu ne me parlais plus.

Tu écoutais encore moins.

C'est dans les journaux que tu as appris que je laissais tomber la politique pour l'humanitaire.

Et c'est de tes amis que tu as appris que j'avais l'air de boire un peu trop.

Mais là encore, tu ne m'as rien dis.

C'est grâce au soutien de Trowa et Quatre que je me suis sorti de là avant de trop y entrer. Mais ils ne faisaient pas cela pour moi, uniquement pour nos enfants…

Toi, tu n'étais déjà plus prêt de moi.

Alors, je me suis décidée à me battre.

J'ignorais encore ce qui nous éloignait l'un de l'autre. Je pensais tout simplement que c'était notre vie qui était un problème. Trop monotone, trop prévisible. Tout simplement trop chiante.

Les surprises ont commencé.

Les repas en amoureux, auxquels tu échappais parce que tu avais du travail.

Les vacances au soleil, pour lesquelles tu avais la même excuse.

Et j'en passe.

Mes efforts étaient vains, je ne savais même pas contre quoi je me battais.

Contre _Qui _je me battais.

Et c'est par un jour de pluie que j'ai enfin compris, Heero.

Je voulais te faire une surprise, encore. Puisque tu travaillais tellement, j'avais pensé à un petit repas rapide à ton bureau, ou en dehors. Je voulais juste te voir, parler un peu.

Tenter de rallumer cette flamme qui, depuis longtemps, n'était plus que des braises.

Je portais la robe que tu aimais le plus, celle de tous nos plus beaux rendez-vous. Il pleuvait, mais je m'en fichais totalement.

Je sentais que ce jour-ci nous permettrait de nous relever.

Tu étais déjà dehors. Je n'avais qu'à traverser la rue pour te rattraper, te surprendre.

Te plaire ?

Je t'ai fais signe, mais ton regard est passé sur moi sans me voir.

Tu semblais avoir l'esprit à des kilomètres de moi.

Puis, _Il_ est arrivé.

Les cheveux toujours aussi longs, l'attitude toujours aussi emportée.

_Celui_ que tu n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps, que tu avais toujours craint de revoir.

Au début, je ne voulais pas croire en ce qui ne pouvait qu'être la vérité.

Je me suis tout simplement dit que vous aviez beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Vous étiez l'une des meilleures équipes en temps de guerre. Des frères d'arme que la vie avait décidé de séparer pour un temps.

Et cette explication m'allait parfaitement. Je me serais bercée dans ces illusions de grande amitié, si tu ne _L_'avais pas embrassé.

Dehors.

Sous la pluie.

En face de moi.

Je crois que c'est là que mon parapluie s'est envolé. Je n'ai pas bougé pendant un long moment.

Vous vous êtes éloigné, toujours sans remarqué que j'étais là.

Que **ta femme** était là.

Et je ne savais tout simplement pas comment réagir.

Bien sûr, je savais.

Je savais que Duo avait toujours été amoureux de toi.

C'était cette raison qui m'avait poussé à considérer son départ comme une bonne chose.

Son absence à notre mariage comme une victoire.

C'était aussi cet amour qui m'avait convaincu de ne surtout pas te pousser à le revoir.

Sans Quatre, jamais tu ne l'aurais vu à nouveau. Vous n'auriez jamais été réunis.

Et à défaut d'être heureux, on aurait été bien…

Je suis rentrée trempée de ma petite promenade.

Les enfants n'étaient pas là, heureusement.

Je crois que j'ai rangé tout l'après-midi.

En remettant de l'ordre dans la maison, je tentais de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

Tu me trompais, maintenant je le savais.

Tu l'aimais, ça, je l'avais toujours su.

Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'était ce que j'étais censé faire.

Te quitter ?

Continuer à vivre à tes côtés comme si de rien était ?

Faire disparaitre Duo ?

La troisième solution avait quelque chose d'un peu trop désespéré… Et la première te rendrait la vie trop simple.

Quand tu es rentré, un peu plus tard, tu m'as embrassé comme d'habitude sur la joue.

Puis, comme d'habitude, tu m'as un peu aidé pour la cuisine.

Et comme d'habitude, nous avons mangé en famille.

Comme d'habitude, tu as mis les enfants au lit, leur contant de nombreuses histoires pour les endormir, me laissant écouter ces contes merveilleux de l'autre côté de la porte.

Finalement, comme d'habitude, tu es allé dans ton bureau pour « travailler », me laissant aller me coucher seule.

Je ne te quitterais pas.

Ce sera à toi de le faire si tu en as un jour le courage.

Et je ne t'en voudrais pas lorsque tu le feras, bien au contraire.

C'est aujourd'hui que je t'en veux.

A chaque fois que tu me mens en me disant que tu m'aimes.

Parce que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas à moi que tu penses quand tu dis ça.

Et quand tu me quitteras, peut-être que nous pourrons être heureux.

Je sais ce que l'on peut penser de moi.

Je suis celle qui vous a empêché pendant si longtemps de vivre votre amour.

Je suis la méchante sorcière qui a retenu le prince contre son gré pendant tout ce temps.

Je suis la femme si facile à détester, et sur qui toutes les erreurs de notre amour peuvent reposer.

Je n'avais qu'à pas te demander de rester à mes côtés, toi qui sais si peu de choses sur les sentiments, sur l'amour.

Toi qui a tellement tendance à suivre les ordres sans les discuter.

Je n'avais qu'à pas tenir Duo à distance, lui, que tout le monde sait destiné à toi.

Mais comment deviner qu'avec lui tu aurais été heureux depuis le début ?

Mais je ne suis pas cette femme.

Je n'ai fais qu'aimer un homme, et croire qu'il m'aimait en retour pendant des années.

Je n'ai fais que vivre à ses côtés, et ne pas apercevoir les changements dans sa vie.

Je ne suis pas non plus une victime, mais la seule chose que je veux…

C'est qu'on arrête de me considérer comme coupable de tous les problèmes de nos vies…

On raconte souvent les victoires des véritables histoires d'amour.

Comment deux personnes, que tout semblait séparer, finissent par vaincre l'adversité et par pouvoir, enfin, vivre paisiblement leur amour.

Mais, on oubli bien souvent ceux qui sont laissé derrière, ils ne sont que les vilains de l'histoire.

Et dans les histoires de Heero et Duo, Réléna n'est rien d'autre qu'une péripétie, bien vite oubliée…

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
